Forum:2007 Atlantic hurricane season/Archive 3
For such a "quiet" season, we've had one hectic September! Eight named Atlantic storms so far this month, and the initial NHC advisory/discussion for TD #14 indicates the possible arrival of Melissa on Sunday (30 September). Even the infamous 2007 had only five named storms in September... Whew! 147.70.242.40 15:47, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :You mean 2005, of course. Of course, that's an excellent point, one that also applies well to a season about five years back, where the record this season will almost certainly tie was set. I predict, however, that there will be some more intense storms even after the end of September. This isn't your ordinary season, that's a pretty much universal concept. And could all you anons who post so many things get a username? It's not easy to quote "147.70.242.40"! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:02, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::Some people cherish their anonymity :) 67.155.250.26 20:11, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::Then we'll just have to give you userpages and nicknames ; ). But a good point has been made often on Wikipedia that you have more anonymity if people don't know what your IP address is. You could also do what I did. Back on topic though, I don't think this season yet qualifies as "quiet" either ; ). [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 20:42, 28 September 2007 (UTC) I created my first account! [[User:HurricaneJosh|'PI']]Talk 01:43, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Now, if only we can persuade the rest of them >: ) [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 11:37, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::Quiet my ass. This season has been decidedly unquiet. We've had 13 storms and it's not quite October yet, two Category 5s and eight storms this September, which matches a record. There's been nothing quiet about this season. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 19:28, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::The real reason for the claims of "quiet" is the lack of hurricanes, which can be explained by all of the tropical cyclones except two forming in high shear or close to land. Back to you, Eric. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(''The Project)]] 20:24, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::At this time in 2001, the Atlantic season had this exact same number of hurricanes and finished with nine. Also, I believe Karen was briefly a hurricane. It's impossible to know what October will bring. It was the most active month in 2005, with seven storms including the strongest storm ever measured in the Atlantic and three other hurricanes. Go tell the folks in Nicaragua it's been a quiet season. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 22:51, 30 September 2007 (UTC) And with the SSTs not cooling down any time soon, you probably have a good point there, Eric. Currently, wind shear is also looking good for the Caribbean, which is the breeding ground of October storms. Cape Verde is starting to cool down, which is a sign we'll probably have some typical October storms, probably a few more majors still out there, eh? This has been your 7:45 news update on the 2007 False Accusation scandal. And here's our other forecasters with their predictions. Signing off, this is Internet Protocol. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(''The Project)]] 23:48, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :And now a word from our sponsor. "Head-on, Apply directly to the forehead! Head-on, Apply directly to the forehead! Head-on, Apply directly to the forehead!" Cyclone1(23:42 UTC -1/10/2007) ::"And now, our new product! First-on, ultra welfare relief! Apply directly to the congressman!" You are so damn good at that, always getting the joke in at the perfect time. You remind me of a great humorist who doesn't actually live to far away from you OR hurricanes (read the bit in his new book about the 2004 hurricane season, it's hilarious). Anyway, October doesn't look like it'll be a pushover either with this new 90L system coming onto the scene. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 00:47, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Too bad most of October turned out to be pretty lame. So much for that active late season. Bob rulz 04:53, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, and coupled with all the rest the season has done... No wait, never mind, it's been pretty cool, at least to my recollection. Sorry about that. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 10:41, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, for someone who has experienced seven direct hits by hurricanes, "lame" is good... and Noel is certainly making things "interesting" for Maine and the Maritimes. 66.217.49.208 15:47, 3 November 2007 (UTC) The only reason this season has been "lame" is due to the formation of storms in the most hostile places (see above post). Other than that, this season has been extraordinarily active. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 00:53, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :And there is no location in the western hemisphere that has suffered seven DIRECT hits by hurricanes, unless you're saying that you're REALLY old. You may mean that you have gotten at least the fringes of seven storms. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 00:54, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::No, but if someone has moved several times in his life, it is very possible. I can claim only five direct hits myself, but then again, I've moved only nine times in my life. 66.217.33.129 03:54, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, by the way - have you seen what happened to Avon Lake, Florida, in 2005? 66.217.33.129 03:55, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Not much - but there was quite a bit happening there in 2004: Charley, Frances, and Jeanne. My brother lived there that year, then moved to Dania Beach the next year - just in time for Katrina and Wilma. He was nailed five times in fifteen months! 147.70.242.40 22:12, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I'm not even 25 and I can claim 90 direct hits. Key word is claim. But in reality, the answer is 2. PI over and out 71.7.217.94 23:20, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :You're in Canada. That's highly unlikely. 72.205.60.115 23:56, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Not all in the same direct hit (Avon Lake). Get your freakin' facts straight. 72.205.60.115 14:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC)